


It's Watching

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Robots, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur buy a robot to help around the house but it's more of a hindrance than a help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing written for Tavern Tales June prompt and originally posted [here](http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/4310.html?thread=489942#t489942). Also uses "broken" prompt for Camelot Land.
> 
> Merlin has a robot arm I guess. Didn't really give it a backstory, lol. Let's just go with it~

"Merlin, what about this one?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned around from the line of older models he was viewing to see the droid Arthur was referring to. It was the best compromise Merlin had seen so far, not too human in appearance—because those just creeped Merlin out to no end—but not simply one of those square machines either. It was as though a thin man were wearing a silver suit (with buttons and lights and speakers, of course).

"How much is it?"

Arthur shrugged. "You know money isn't a problem. If it bothers you, we can just rent it. At least until you get used to your new arm."

Merlin curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist unthinkingly. It looked normal enough to anyone who didn't know Merlin's arm was actually titanium from the elbow down, but Arthur caught the motion and Merlin saw his jaw tighten, though Arthur remained silent.

"Let's just buy it then," Merlin said. "I know you want to. Gives you another excuse to be lazy."

Arthur didn't even try to hide his grin as he went off to find one of the staff.

/ / /

" _Imperfections detected._ "

Merlin groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over his head. "Turn the voice off," he grumbled.

"You do it," Arthur replied, nudging Merlin closer to the edge of the bed with his arse.

" _Imperfections detected._ "

"Nooooooo."

"Yeeeeeees."

"Arthurrrrrr."

"Merliiiiiiin."

" _Imperfections detected._ "

"For fuck's sake, fine!"

Merlin huffed and got out of bed, opening the door and holding the droid back with his left arm while he tried to see which button was which in the dark. Eventually he gave up and pressed all of them. It was too late (or early) for this.

" _System shutting down. Goodbye._ "

"Thank fucking stars," Merlin heard Arthur mumble from the bed.

Merlin wrapped his stronger arm around the bot and lifted it, placing it further down the corridor. Its dark figure looked eerie, like a guard of doom or something, but Merlin put that to the back of his mind. He needed some fucking sleep.

/ / /

“Arthur, can’t you—oh fuck—can’t you just—ah—move it to the other room and close the door or something?” Merlin asked, panting at the force of Arthur’s cock thrusting inside him.

“’S too smart,” Arthur replied breathlessly. “Knows how to open the door.”

Merlin groaned, and it was only partially from Arthur hitting his prostate just right. He turned his face to the side, pressing his cheek against the mattress, and eyed the chrome robot warily. It was just _standing_ there, being all _weird._

“I feel like it’s just…just waiting for me to come so it can…can rush over and clean it up,” Merlin said.

Arthur chuckled. “Wouldn’t be surprised.”

He snapped his hips forward then, picking up speed, and Merlin couldn’t be bothered with the stupid robot anymore, not when Arthur’s cock was fucking him hard enough to wring out long, drawn out moans. Merlin gasped as he clutched at the sheets, his eyes squeezing shut and blocking out everything else entirely.

“Oh, oh, A-A-Arthur!”

“ _Imperfections detected._ ”

Arthur groaned as the droid began walking forward to clean up Merlin’s mess. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

/ / /

“Where’d you put it?” Merlin asked.

Arthur grunted a reply, too intent on working his hips up and down, fucking himself on Merlin’s cock. Merlin usually would be completely absorbed in the display of Arthur riding him, brow furrowed and mouth open in pleasure, but he couldn’t help being a little paranoid after what happened the last time they had sex.

“Arthur.”

“Made a...a mess in the bathroom,” Arthur panted. “Should be occupied a while. Come on, Merlin, stop being...lazy and help me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Merlin!”

Merlin gave in, pushing the worry to the back of his mind. Everything was Arthur now—Arthur’s broken off gasps and moans, Arthur’s hands curled and clutching Merlin’s chest, Arthur’s hole clenching around Merlin’s cock and possessively taking it in. No faceless androids, no robotic voices declaring imperfections, just skin and heat and touch—

“What was that?”

Merlin was sure he heard the deceptively light footstep of the bot just outside the door. And was the knob turning ever so slightly or was that Merlin’s imagination?

“ _Mer_ lin—”

“If that thing comes in here, I swear, Arthur...”

Arthur sighed and stopped the upward motion of his hips, instead rolling them forward leisurely as he lowered his face to kiss Merlin reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “You’re not meant to be worrying right now. You’re meant to be fucking me.”

Arthur gave a sudden jerk backward, squeezing around the base of Merlin’s cock, and Merlin decided that even if that damned robot was lurking outside the door, there were more important matters to attend to. He surged up and kissed Arthur again, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he thrust his hips up.

“Th-That’s it, Merlin, just—just—come on, harder, you’ve done it much harder than this before, can’t you do any better?”

Growling, Merlin planted his heels in the bed and shoved upward, Arthur’s resulting cry of pleasure making the tension in his groin that much tighter. If Arthur wanted hard, he was going to get hard, he wouldn’t be able to fucking walk—

“ _Imperfections detected._ ”

“Argh!”

Merlin pushed Arthur off and sprung from the bed, ignoring Arthur’s protests behind him. He reached the door just as the bot opened it, and without a second thought he wrapped his left hand around the neck, crushing it with a clench of his fist. Electrical sparks flew out from the circuit as the detached metal head fell to the floor, but then its light went dark, and the android shut down a final time with a soft whirring sound.

“You broke it!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin lowered his arm and exhaled. “Yeah,” he said, turning around, “and I feel so much better.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just switched it off, you know.”

Merlin shrugged with a grin as he stalked back over to the bed, crawling over Arthur’s body. “Wouldn’t have given me the same satisfaction.”

“Yeah, but we could’ve returned it then.” His voice shook near the end as Merlin entered him again, and his hands grabbed Merlin’s arms for purchase.

“So it could watch some other unfortunate couple going at it? No, it’s better this way. It’s in bot heaven now. May it rest in pieces.”

Arthur snorted. “For the love of—Shut up and fuck me, Merlin.”

Without the threat of anything coming in and interrupting them, Merlin finally felt he could do just that.


End file.
